


one shot, two shot

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking & Talking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Moon Taeil-centric, One Shot, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Unspecified Setting, bartender yuta, confused taeil, lost taeil, one scene, taeil is drunk, yuta is wise
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: “você não tem amigos?”“estou conversando com um cara aleatório em um bar e desabafando sobre a nova razão para eu ter crises de pânico sobre a vida. quantos amigos você acha que eu tenho?”;taeil e yuta debatem questões psicológicas e traumas do passado em um bar





	one shot, two shot

**Author's Note:**

> hm eu nunca planejei postar essa one por ela ser bem,,,, pessoal. o conceito dela é meu subconsciente debatendo num bar. mas acho que a nação yuil não é muito bem alimentada e talvez postá-la quebre algum medo, sei lá. 
> 
> mas por ela ser pessoal demais. peguem leve nos comentários. é isso. espero que gostem das minhas análises da vida. minha psicologa ama
> 
> eu escrevo mais one shots e nct text aus em ingles. meu twt é [@sunskihyun](https://twitter.com/sunskihyun)
> 
> xx  
> sol

Sinais de trânsito reinavam a ordem de uma cidade caótica como Seoul. Eles eram necessários para que acidentes fossem evitados e os cidadãos os respeitavam mesmo com nenhum carro, bicicleta ou ônibus passando na rua. Era assim que foram ensinados. Em uma cidade grande como aquela, era necessário que o mínimo de regras fosse seguido. 

Não que sinais, buzinas ou pessoas gritando “Menino!” tivessem evitado que Taeil atravessasse a rua sem olhar se o semáforo estava verde ou vermelho e, com isso, quase atropelado. Ele nem notou que quase foi morto. Olhou para o carro que havia freado como se ele sempre estivesse ali e continuou andando em frente. Estava atordoado, quase que seguindo torto, louco para chegar no outro lado da rua. O carro que teve que frear freneticamente ao ver o homem de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos buzinou, mas Taeil já tinha um zunido gigantesco o irritando em sua mente para ouvir ou entender qualquer coisa. 

Finalmente, ele chegou no seu ponto destino. Olhou para o bar, com certo medo. Nunca havia estado ali antes. Não costumava frequentar aquele tipo de bar, mas estava desesperado e aquele era o mais perto. Respirou fundo. O zunido em seus ouvidos continuava. Abriu a porta. 

O local era escuro e íntimo. Um blues leve tocava no fundo. Talvez fosse até jazz. Taeil não sabia especificar, esses estilos de música se misturavam em sua mente. Devido ao horário e ao dia, o bar deveria ter quatro pessoas no máximo, Taeil, um casal trocando intimidades no fundo e um bartender de costas, secando copos.

Taeil se sentou no balcão antes de fazer seu pedido urgente. “Um gim com tônica, por favor.”

“Tem que ser forte pra começar assim-“ O bartender riu, mas quando se virou e encarou o rosto jovem de Taeil, mesmo que com olheiras profundas e tom pálido, pareceu apreensivo. O grande suéter que Taeil usava não ajudava em nada para aumentar sua idade. “Posso ver sua identidade por favor?” Taeil mostrou a identidade. O bartender arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o ano escrito no documento. “Uhm. Um gim com tônica saindo.”

Em alguns segundos, ele apresentava o copo cheio para o menino ruivo. Taeil bebeu em 5 goladas e bateu o copo com força no balcão. Ele nem chegou a respirar antes de pedir outro copo. O zunido havia diminuído, mas não o bastante.

“Certo...” O bartender olhou torto pro copo, mas concordou com a cabeça e fez outro drink. No final das contas, era mais dinheiro pra ele. Mal ele colocou na frente de Taeil e o ruivo colocou tudo pra dentro. O bartender franziu a testa, preocupado. “Tá tudo certo, garoto?”

Taeil sentiu seu coração batendo forte. O zunido havia se misturado à música de fundo, não devido ao álcool, que nem fazia efeito ainda, mas na possibilidade de fazer efeito logo. Ele notou o bartender pela primeira vez. Era de estatura mediana, de cabelos claros e rosto bastante expressivo, visto que franzia a testa enquanto analisava Taeil. Sua franja loira caia em cima de seus olhos, mas Taeil pode vê-los mesmo assim, visto que eram grandes, quase que arregalados. O bartender deveria ter por volta de vinte anos. Taeil deveria ter mais suspeitas sobre com quem falar sobre o que, mas sua garganta doía e ele sentia que ia explodir o que tinha dentro de si de uma forma ou de outra. No entanto, não queria que essa explosão fosse com um bartender que tinha mais o que fazer, então tentou ser evasivo.

“Não sei.”

O bartender ficou confuso. O ruivo não havia negado nem afirmado que estava bem, então claramente algo estava acontecendo. “Não sabe?”

Taeil suspirou. Se o loiro ficasse batendo sem parar naquela porta oca que protegia suas emoções turbulentas, alguma hora ela ia desmoronar... “Você sabe o exato momento em que está tudo certo? Ou você só nota ele depois?”

“Acho que só depois, mas não acho que você esteja remotamente perto disso.” Taeil olhou para aquele homem nos olhos. Ele parecia uma mistura de intrigado e desinteressado.

“Não sei onde eu me encontro.”

“Pois eu me encontro exatamente no depois.”

“Sortudo.” 

O assunto poderia ter se encerrado ali. Algumas palavras que expressavam pena da própria existência. alguns comentários evasivos e metafóricos, pronto. Encaixava-se perfeitamente no ambiente de laços passageiros e conversas meia boca que eram os bares de Seoul. Nada com vida longa florescia naqueles campos, somente ervas daninhas. Talvez fosse Seoul, uma cidade ironicamente sem alma, que causasse aquilo, ou só Taeil que tinha essa impressão por sua experiência em bares ser assim... Talvez nada fizesse sentido o bastante a ponto de ser uma regra. Os bares de Seoul talvez não fossem frios e supérfluos, mas somente coincidência levasse Taeil àquela conclusão. Talvez até Taeil fosse o grande problema. No final, nada disso importava e ele só queria outro gim com tônica, mesmo que os efeitos das ultimas duas que tomou só estivessem começando naquele momento.

Ele estava muito envergonhado para pedir uma nova bebida ao bartender. Não achava que ele ia ser questionado, no fundo sabia que aquele homem nada queria saber dele, mas não saberia lidar com seu olhar avaliador. Taeil estava de certa forma aliviado que aquela interação estava encerrada. Salvou-lhe de qualquer perigo de simplesmente vomitar todos os seus problemas sobre o pobre homem do bar. Ele odiava sujeira, principalmente do tipo emotiva. 

O menino colocou as mãos no bolso para pegar o dinheiro para pagar e ir embora. Para onde iria ainda não sabia. Sua casa lhe causava muita claustrofobia. Talvez o parque fosse uma boa ideia. Estava pegando em sua carteira quando o bartender falou de novo. “Qual seu problema, garoto?”

Foi isso. Só com aquela pergunta e a porta caiu.

O ruivo largou a carteira no mesmo segundo. “Nesse momento? Minha psicóloga acabou de me informar sua teoria que eu só formo ligações a partir de conhecimento e por isso não crio grandes laços emocionais. Basicamente, eu não sei nada da natureza humana, mesmo sendo uma pessoa sensível e carente e necessitando desses grandes laços. Não tenho nenhum laço significativo e tudo que pensava saber sobre pessoas está errado.” Taeil desabafou rápido, sem parar para recuperar ar. Quando acabou, respirou profundamente. Ele detestava ser o único assunto em pauta. Genuinamente acreditava que conversas eram um trabalho mútuo e desprezava conversas em que a outra pessoa só falava e não parecia se importar com o outro. Por esse motivo, adicionou: “E o seu?”

“Meu aluguel está atrasado.” Taeil revirou os olhos com aquela piada sem graça, já fazendo menção para se levantar sair. O bartender, no entanto, segurou seu pulso por um breve instante. Taeil o encarou assustado com o toque. Suas mãos estavam levemente geladas, mas o toque do estranho era eletrizante. “Espera. Como assim, ligações a partir do conhecimento?”

Taeil observou o bartender por um breve segundo, considerando se era interesse genuíno ou ele possuía alguma segunda intenção. Ele não costumava ser cauteloso com pessoas, mas já era hora de aprender com seus erros. O loiro só o encarava de volta, olhos esbugalhados de expectativa. Suspirando, decidiu confiar no atendente: “Ah, eu falo sobre coisas.” Taeil respondeu de forma vaga, mas ao mesmo tempo realista. Afinal esse era seu problema, de certa forma. 

“Que coisas...” O bartender olhou para Taeil, uma pergunta silenciosa por nome ocorrendo entre os dois. 

“Taeil. Meu nome é Taeil.” Ele informou. Ele poderia dar qualquer nome, nunca mais veria aquele homem na vida, Seoul era uma cidade grande a ponto da impessoalidade ser normal. No entanto, se não importava se desse nome falso ou não, ele poderia muito bem dar seu nome verdadeiro.

“Yuta.” O bartender disse, mesmo não havendo perguntas. “Que coisas, Taeil-ssi?”

Taeil deu de ombros, tentando agir como se não houvesse nada demais nas coisas que falava. “Ah, coisas pelas quais eu me interesso... história, política, filmes, livros... na maior parte das vezes, só falo sobre livros.”

Yuta franziu as sobrancelhas. “Eu não tenho certeza se estou entendendo.” Dizendo essa longa frase, Taeil finalmente captou certo sotaque. Aquele bartender certamente não era coreano, o nome já dizia isso. Japonês com certeza. O ruivo se interessava mais por ele a cada segundo. 

Taeil suspirou, começando a falar de forma mais manhosa. “Eu também não entendia. Eu achava que era normal. Na verdade, eu nunca achei que era normal, mas era a única maneira de eu me aproximar das pessoas então nunca me importei. O fato é que quando eu conheço uma pessoa, eu falo sobre coisas e falar sobre coisas pelo jeito não é o melhor jeito de criar relações humanas.”

Yuta piscou os olhos, esperando por mais. “E qual é?”

Taeil olhou para o loiro, direto nos olhos para que ele entendesse o nível de desespero, ansiedade e desnorteado se encontrava. Nada mais fazia sentido. “Você acha que eu não me pergunto isso? Andei me relacionando errado a minha vida inteira...” Havia uma certa agonia em sua voz, comum na voz de pessoas solitárias que acabaram de descobrir o motivo de serem tão isoladas. 

Yuta coçou a cabeça. Era claro que Taeil estava perdido dentro de si mesmo e sobre si mesmo. “Mas... não é errado, só é diferente.” 

O ruivo suspirou, brincando com o copo de álcool vazio. “Bem, diferente não faz você ter amigos pelo jeito.” Ele murmurou, envergonhado demais pra olhar nos olhos do bartender. 

Na internet, é muito comum ver desconhecidos falarem que não tem amigos verdadeiros. Taeil fazia isso constantemente em contas em que era anônimo. Ele falava sobre isso durante suas crises de choro na psicóloga. Até mesmo escrevia para si sobre se sentir sozinha. Confessar isso em voz alta pra um estranho, entretanto, era muito humilhante. Quem gostaria de se apresentar como uma pessoa sem amizades, que não nutria qualquer tipo de relação emocional que não foi forçada pelo sangue, que jamais teria aquela pessoa que sempre estaria ali. Se outras pessoas não ficaram, era óbvio que pessoas futuras não permaneceriam também. Saber que esse era o futuro sombrio que o aguardava quebrava o coração de Taeil, mas era importante ele ser honesto naquela conversa. O bartender era provavelmente a primeira pessoa que se propunha a ouvi-lo em anos.

Yuta pareceu surpreso com a confissão. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, antes de checar se havia entendido. “Você não tem amigos?”

Taeil bufou, um tanto impaciente com essa esfregada na ferida. “Estou conversando com um cara aleatório em um bar e desabafando sobre a nova razão para eu ter crises de pânico sobre a vida. Quantos amigos você acha que eu tenho?” Ele riu, sem muito humor. O bartender só encarou ele com testa franzida e Taeil logo ficou envergonhado novamente. “Desculpa, geralmente não sou rude assim. Detesto ser rude. Eu só... como você se relaciona, Yuta-ssi?”

“Eu... nunca parei pra pensar nisso.” O loiro murmurou, mordendo o lábio. Ele havia parado todas suas atividades no bar e permanecia parado em frente a Taeil, dando sua completa atenção. 

“Eu tenho o hábito de me autoanalisar mais que o recomendado. Por isso eu penso em tudo. Pelo menos dez vezes.”

“O que você acha que fez você se relacionar assim, garoto?”

Taeil olhou pra baixo novamente e brincou com seus dedos. Falar de si era bom, mas sempre trazia um sentimento de nudez indesejada que Taeil tentava combater constantemente. Ele tinha que se lembra que não era só porque era a profissão de sua psicanalista que ela seria a única pessoa a querer ouvir sobre ele. Era raro, mas às vezes aparecia uma pessoa interessada no seu triste passado trágico e, quando uma pessoa assim aparecia, era melhor compartilhar que guardar pra si. Nunca se sabia quando outra iria aparecer disposta a derrubar portas... “Não sei... Desde criança nunca tive muitos amigos, chorava muito por tudo. Não melhorou nada no ensino médio. Eu sentia que meus próprios amigos de escola não gostavam de mim, nem mesmo meu melhor amigo. Podia sentir minha personalidade irritando eles. Então, se meu forte não é minha personalidade, pelo menos meu conhecimento nunca me falha.” Taeil olhou rapidamente pra cima pra ver se o bartender ainda prestava atenção. Yuta tinha olhos grandes e esbugalhados e não os tirava de Taeil. O ruivo instantaneamente olhou pra baixo quando seus olhos se encontraram e começou a brincar com seu suéter dessa vez. “Não tem como você consertar uma personalidade, sabe? Ela só surge e se molda em você e você não pode dizer nada ou chegar tipo ‘essa personalidade é ruim, quero trocar’. Não é assim que funciona. Mas, para saber coisas, é só estudar mais, ler mais... além de ser uma forma de escapismo dessa realidade de merda. Eu amo meus livros, eles ficaram do meu lado quando poucos estiveram. Poucos... Ninguém, na verdade.” Taeil olhou pro lado. Ele havia acabado de falar tudo isso para sua psicóloga, mas de certa forma, colocar tudo isso pra fora com Yuta tinha sido diferente, um tanto mais pessoal. Talvez por Taeil saber que essa seria sua primeira impressão no bartender, tudo continha um sentido diferente. O que Taeil mostrava naquele momento era o que o japonês usava para análise. Ele não possuía acesso a nada prévio para compreender Taeil. “Nossa, desculpa, eu tô sendo tão egoísta, só falando de mim mesmo.” 

Taeil levantou os olhos e Yuta já balançava a cabeça, negando. “Não, tudo bem-“ ele foi interrompido antes que pudesse se expressar mais. 

“Fale-me sobre sua luta com aluguel, Yuta-ssi.” Taeil queria ouvir Yuta por dois grandes motivos. O primeiro era que ele se sentia exposto compartilhando e não ouvindo nada de volta, então era como se Yuta tivesse algum tipo de poder com aquela informação e Taeil necessitava sentir que fossem iguais, mesmo que os problemas do bartender não se passassem no reino das emoções e crises existenciais/sociais, mas sim no das crises econômicas. O segundo motivo era que, estranhamente, Yuta estava começando a intrigar Taeil de certo modo. Ele sempre teve um ponto fraco por pessoas que demonstrassem o mínimo de carinho e compaixão com ele, então provavelmente um estranho que providenciava álcool e estava disposto a ouvir os problemas de Taeil de graça fosse o que ele procurava num homem. Yuta era uma versão um tanto distorcida do príncipe encantado moderno. 

Yuta riu baixinho com a menção do aluguel. “Na verdade, meu aluguel está em dia.”

“Ah, mentiu pra me fazer melhor, que coração mais puro.” Taeil resmungou, enquanto se debruçava sobre a mesa. O álcool começava a fazer efeito de forma mais intensa e seus movimentos corporais se tornavam mais exagerados. No entanto, a mente continuava de forma quase clara, Taeil não saberia dizer se sua tristeza impedia grandes efeitos ou aquela conversa o mantinha sóbrio. 

“Acho que menti para você não saber qual é o meu problema.” Yuta confidenciou, lançando um olhar misterioso para o ruivo. 

“E qual é seu problema? Se você se sente melhor pra desabafar, claro.”

“Meu melhor amigo não está falando comigo.” Taeil se levantou da mesa e apoiou a cabeça em seu punho, interessado na história. “A gente teve uma discussão ideológica...”

“Como assim? Foi sobre política?”

“Não, eu não discuto sobre essas coisas, só paro de falar com a pessoa mesmo. Pelo jeito, você discute.” Taeil erubesceu, como Yuta conseguia lê-lo tão rápido, ele não saberia dizer. “Eu só... Olha, você tem que me prometer que não vai julgar meus motivos e busque entender, como eu estou tentando essa sua questão de se relacionar com pessoas.”

Taeil assentiu com a cabeça avidamente. Era somente justo que ele tentasse compreender Yuta como o outro tentava compreendê-lo. Um de seus maiores problemas com pessoas era não ser ouvido e ele jamais cometeria os erros das pessoas com outra pessoa. Ele gostava de pensar em si como uma pessoa reconfortante, não que muitas pessoas se utilizassem desse seu dom, devido à falta de amigos. “Prometo.”

“O Jaehyun é bonito.” Yuta confidenciou. Taeil esperava por mais e ficou olhando o bartender, aguardando. No entanto, mais nada foi falado e Yuta encarou Taeil de volta, na expectativa. Foi naquele momento que Taeil finalmente compreendeu. 

“Essa é a questão.” Taeil constatou lentamente, tentando ao máximo entender se ele havia ouvido lentamente. 

Yuta revirou os olhos, quase se virando para ir para o outro lado do balcão, claramente frustrado. “Você está julgando...”

Taeil ficou desesperado por um momento. Ele não queria que Yuta fosse embora. Para ser honesto, ele queria ouvir mais. “Não estou não, eu só estou tentando entender. Tem como você me explicar mais?”

Yuta analisou o ruivo atentamente, antes de se inclinar no balcão novamente. “Eu tenho o que você chamaria de um certo preconceito com pessoas bonitas. Não fale, Taeilie, não é legal interromper quem está falando.” Yuta disse, no segundo que Taeil abriu a boca, confuso com o que ele havia acabado de declarar. O novo apelido fez as bochechas de Taeil esquentarem e ele fechou a boca tão rápido quanto abriu. “Quando digo pessoas bonitas, me refiro a bonitas no sentido padrão. Eu não julgo pessoas pela aparência, mas a questão é que a sociedade julga. Por isso a personalidade de pessoas bonitas é moldada de forma diferente das outras pessoas. Não são pessoas que me deixam muito confortáveis, a vida foi muito gentil com elas... elas ás vezes falham em compreender certas questões, entende?”

“Entendo. Isso quer dizer que sou feio?” Taeil inquiriu, realmente curioso, o que causou risadas de Yuta.

“Não é isso. Você só não é bonito padrão. Eu te acho lindo.” Taeil olhou pra baixo, não conseguindo encarar o japonês após o elogio, principalmente com ele sorrindo daquela forma. Taeil já percebia que o largo e brilhante sorriso de Yuta continha poderes destrutivos. 

“Ah sim... Bem, mas se você já sabia isso sobre seu amigo, por que ficaram amigos?”

Yuta se afastou do balcão por um momento. O bartender bufou, pensativo, enquanto seus olhos escanavam o bar. Parecia que nunca havia se questionado sobre suas próprias ações. “Sobrevivência social. Ainda gosto muito dele, ele é meu melhor amigo, é só que... Às vezes sinto que ele nem tenta compreender pelo que passei.” Ele suspira novamente e dessa vez seus olhos se prendem em Taeil. “Às vezes sinto que a sociedade força tanto a ideia de amizade pra gente que acaba que a primeira pessoa que aparece já é amiga, quando a questão é muito mais complicada que essa.”

Os olhos de Yuta navegavam pelo bar depois da confissão de seu problema. Um silêncio nasceu entre eles. Taeil não sabia o que responder, estava mais perdido no quesito de amizade que Yuta. O bartender fez menção a voltar a enxugar os copos, mas Taeil tomou a decisão espontânea de acariciar sua mão, como forma de passar tudo o que ele queria para Yuta, mas principalmente, que passasse o sentimento que tudo ficaria bem. No minuto que suas mãos se tocaram, seus olhos se encontraram. Taeil sentiu um certo choque tocando nas mãos levemente húmidas de Yuta e também certo embaraço de seus olhares estarem conectados, mas decidiu fazer o carinho rapidamente. Logo retirou a mão e olhou pro lado, tossindo de forma desconfortável. Ele havia gostado do contato com a pele de Yuta, mas não sabia se havia tomado um passo muito arriscado. 

“Alguma coisa fez vocês terem alguma discussão recentemente?” Taeil pergunta, vendo que Yuta não falaria mais nada. Talvez o bartender fosse uma daquelas pessoas que era preciso questionar para chegar ao cerne da questão. Como um vídeo game, era preciso insistir para desbloquear os próximos níveis. 

“Minha vida sexual.” Yuta diz, sem nenhuma mudança de expressão facial. Taeil, por outro lado, sofre um pequeno engasgo com sua própria saliva. Sexo sempre foi uma questão complicada de se discutir, mas se era esse o problema de Yuta e ele havia se proposto a ouvi-lo, ele o ouviria. 

“O que tem ela?” Ele estava se preparando para Yuta começar a falar sobre uma vida sexual ativa, cheia de detalhes não muito desejados sobre suas preferências na cama, no entanto, foi mais que surpreendido. 

“A inexistência dela.”

“Ah.” Taeil suspirou aliviado. Com isso ele poderia se identificar mais. 

“Eu não sou como o Jae que teve homens se jogando aos seus pés assim que entra em um lugar e tem uma lista de contatos enorme. Eu não me importo. Só que ele parece se importar que eu não tenha necessidade de transar toda semana. Eu só... sou assim.” Yuta suspirou. Enquanto falava, olhava para o bar, não de forma atenta, mas sim pensativa. Era claro que nunca havia formulado aqueles sentimentos antes. Taeil era provavelmente a primeira pessoa a ouvi-los. “No começo, eu achava que não sentia desejo sexual porque ninguém me desejava de volta. Às vezes, ainda penso assim. Mas algumas pessoas se interessaram e só... não era pra mim. Eu não me interessava por elas. Só consigo sentir alguma atração sexual se formar uma ligação forte com a pessoa antes.”

Taeil ri, sem humor. “Então, nunca vai se interessar por mim, eu sou terrível em laços.” Os olhos do loiro se voltaram para o ruivo, como que o analisando. Taeil sente a face esquentar novamente e resolve continuar o assunto. “Esse é um motivo idiota pra se discordar sobre. Ele deveria respeitar suas escolhas, já que ele é seu amigo.”

Yuta deu de ombros. “Tenta dizer isso pra ele... A questão no final nem é isso... Ele só tá me ignorando porque eu vacilei com ele em uma festa... Acho que, no final do dia, pessoas bonitas nem ligam pra pessoas feridas como nós...” Yuta parecia devanear novamente, preso em questionamentos. Seus olhos focalizaram em Taeil novamente, um meio sorriso em seus lábios. “Meus problemas são muito superficiais, eu gosto mais das suas análises existencialistas.”

“Não acho seus problemas superficiais. Você analisa bem as pessoas.” Taeil comentou. Era verdade. Yuta fazia descrições um tanto duras de seu melhor amigo, mas não parecia lhe faltar evidências para tanto e não parecia do tipo que ligasse o bastante para as pessoas se convencerem com sua análise. Ele simplesmente explicava e não fazia muito caso. Ele acreditava naquilo, não precisava convencer a mais ninguém. 

“E você analisa bem a si mesmo. Quer falar sobre como começou a odiar sua personalidade?”

Taeil não estava particularmente ansioso para voltar a falar de si mesmo, mas sentia que Yuta estava cansado de falar sobre si também, portanto suspirou para ganhar forças antes de começar a falar: “Acho que sempre a odiei. Eu só realmente notei como era insuportável depois que levei o fora da única pessoa que eu me apaixonei.”

“Quem era?” Yuta inquiriu, olhos arregalados de interesse pela história. 

Taeil respirou fundo. Havia se passado anos, mas aquilo ainda o afetava imensamente. “Meu melhor amigo.”

“Nossos amigos realmente não são os melhores.” Yuta comenta sarcasticamente. Taeil ri junto e responde, sem muito humor: “Ele não é mais meu amigo. Não tenho amigos, lembra?” 

“Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso.” Yuta sorri de forma charmosa, mas Taeil decide ignorar. Ele não podia ser ludibriado por aquele sorriso no momento.

“Bem, mas meus problemas com o Taeyong vão muito além do fora que eu levei. Ele sempre foi muito mais adorado que eu e eu só podia sentir que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo. Ele era meu Guerra e Paz inteiro e eu era só uma nota de rodapé explicando a tradução do francês.” Taeil sentia um nó crescendo em sua garganta. Era sempre assim quando o assunto era Taeyong, impossível de ficar impassível. Eles haviam crescido um em volta do outro. Pensar que tudo aquilo significava nada e todo momento que via Yong na universidade eram momentos de ansiedade, pois a pessoa que significava seu universo havia se tornado um estranho. Tudo aquilo era péssimo.

Yuta pareceu notar a seriedade do assunto e chegou mais perto, falando em murmuro: “Vocês...” 

Ele não terminou, mas a pergunta era óbvia. 

“Se a gente ficou junto? Eu perdi minha virgindade pra ele.” O nó em sua garganta cresceu. Ele falava disso de forma casual para a maioria das pessoas, no entanto, com Yuta era diferente. Aquilo não era uma simples rodinha para compartilhar experiências sexuais. Na verdade, havia se tornado mais até que uma conversa de bar entre dois estranhos. Eles haviam adentrado num campo de confissões e segredos que poucos entram numa vida. Taeil decidiu continuar. “Foi horrível. Mas não vou entrar em muitos detalhes sobre isso, posso estar alto, mas tenho o mínimo de senso.”

“Você pode falar comigo, se quiser. Eu sei que parece idiota, mas... sei lá, a vida é uma merda, pessoas são uma merda e meu emocional é uma merda, mas eu gostei de falar com você. Estou gostando na verdade. Você é muito verdadeiro.”

Yuta falou tudo isso olhando diretamente pra Taeil e o ruivo sentiu vontade de chorar por um momento. Atos de verdadeiro carinho o assustavam as vezes. Ele não queria chorar, no entanto. Estava começando a querer impressionar o bartender, mesmo após todos seus desabafos dignos de pena. “As pessoas dizem que falo demais... Acho que elas nem me ouvem na maior parte do tempo. Eu só acho silêncio algo muito insuportável.”

“Eu gosto do que você fala e como você fala.” Yuta respondeu e Taeil sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, não sabendo como lidar com elogios. 

“Ia se cansar de mim no minuto que eu começasse meus discursos sobre a genialidade de Tolstoi.” 

Yuta não se deixou abalar por Taeil se desvalorizando constantemente. “Por que ele era tão genial?”

Taeil não conseguia retorquir o bartender e riu, de forma a desconversar. “Yuta-ssi, para de brincar comigo, estou alto e sensível, vou acreditar em tudo que você falar.”

O loiro ficou sério, seu sorriso usual indo embora de seus lábios. “Desculpa, eu não estou brincando, quero realmente te ouvir, Taeilie.” 

Taeil sentia que tudo isso era muita coisa, ele tentava conter suas lágrimas, fechando os olhos por um instante. “Eu...”

Antes que Taeil se desse o trabalho de formular uma frase, Yuta o interrompeu, sussurrando um segredo. “Você notou que não havia falado de coisa alguma até esse momento? Trocamos experiências pessoais, falamos de nós mesmo e de nossas concepções.”

Taeil piscou, percebendo que até aquele momento realmente havia sido assim. Eles só conversaram sobre a vida, compartilharam o momento com toques, olhares, piadas autodestrutivas. Havia sido algo completamente novo para ele. “É assim que se formam relações humanas?”

Yuta mordeu os lábios. “Acho que não a maioria, mas essa começou assim. Eu achei a melhor maneira.”

Os olhares dos dois se interligaram por um momento e havia uma certa conexão. “Eu gostei também...”

Yuta se inclinou sobre o balcão, quebrando a ligação momentânea. “Então, me diz da sua experiência com o Taeyong.”

Taeil sabia que era impossível dizer não para Yuta. Ele era uma dessas pessoas que sempre conseguia o que queria. O melhor a fazer era barganhar. “Só se você explicar também o momento bom que acabou de passar na sua vida. Achava que eu tinha esquecido, né?”

“Você é esperto demais pra alguém que tomou dois gins com tônica.” Comentou o bartender, mas mesmo assim sorriu.

“Aceito isso como um sim. Sobre minha jornada sexual com Lee Taeyong. Vou ser bem direto, porque sou muito sensível e seu eu me alongar, vou acabar chorando. Acho que eu era muito mais afim dele do que ele de mim. Isso era óbvio, mas ainda soava perfeito perder a virgindade com meu melhor amigo. Ele me amava da maneira dele e eu confiava nele. Na teoria seria perfeito. Na realidade...” Essa era a pior parte. Taeil tossiu, tentando limpar a garganta daquele talo crescente. Sua voz começou a falhar. Yuta observava-o atentamente. “Bem, ele não falava durante o sexo. Nada. Nem palavras de conforto. Isso me deixava muito ansioso. Ele também não me deixava tocar nele. Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de sentir prazer, mas... também existe um prazer em ser o motivo do outro gemer, certo?” Taeil começa a falar mais rapidamente, ansioso para contar a história sem desabar em prantos. Sua respiração está um tanto mais ofegante, visto que sua garganta fechava, e ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente para conter lágrimas. “Ele também odiava que eu gemesse porque... eu gemia muito alto e pelo jeito isso irritava ele. Também tinha o fato de eu me mostrar inseguro sobre certas coisas e ele não realmente me ajudar. Ele chegou até a rir de uma pergunta que eu fiz com relação a sexo.” Ao falar aquela última frase, Taeil não se conteve. Grandes lágrimas começaram a rolar por suas bochechas e sua voz se tornou chorosa. “Eu sei que não foi de maldade e eu sei que, da sua própria maneira ele também me desejava de certa forma, mas ser tratado assim me destruiu. Na época eu achava que aquilo era prazer só porque ele me fez gozar e-“

“Ei, Taeilie, tá tudo bem. Respira.” Yuta interrompeu o ruivo, limpando suas lágrimas, antes que o menino ficasse sem ar. Taeil ainda respirava ofegantemente. Yuta deu as costas por uns segundos e voltou com um copo de água, que foi tomado em grandes goladas. O japonês permaneceu em silêncio, só ocasionalmente acariciando a mão de Taeil da mesma forma que ele havia feito com Yuta momentos antes.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Taeil secou a boca com a mão e finalmente se pronunciou, olhando para o fundo do bar e evitando os olhos de Yuta. “Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém. Nem pra minha terapeuta.”

“Nem pros seus parceiros depois?”

“Não houve ninguém. Se meu melhor amigo não conseguiu esconder o nojo que sentia por mim na cama, quem vai me querer?” Taeil confessou. Sua vida era patética. “E eu também não me sinto mais confortável...”

Yuta tocou no queixo do ruivo levemente para que se olhassem. Taeil segurou a respiração. “Eu realmente não sei como é o Taeyong ou como foi a relação de vocês, mas tudo isso foi... nojento. Vocês não transaram. Transar é mais do que enfiar o pênis na outra pessoa, existe todo um diálogo entre as pessoas, não importa o nível de intimidade entre elas. Eu conheço pessoas que tiveram a primeira vez com desconhecidos e foi melhor que a sua. Eu sinto muito, Taeilie, você não merecia isso. Não tenha medo de chorar. Normal isso ainda te machucar hoje em dia. Mas saiba que só porque uma pessoa pisou na confiança que você deu pra ela que todas vão ser assim. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar só comigo falando, mas é a verdade e você vai ver um dia.”

Novamente, Taeil ri, sem uma piada aparentemente como objeto. Sua risada é sem muito humor. “Ah, Yuta, por que as pessoas não podem ser boas ouvintes e darem bons conselhos como você?”

“Porque senão eu não seria especial.” Yuta piscou para Taeil de forma brincalhona. 

Taeil se apoiou em seu punho de novo, experimentando uma onda de novos sentimentos. “Será que é assim que amigos de verdade surgem? Aleatoriamente, sem forçar nada?”

Confessar seu passado sexual traumático para Yuta havia sido extremamente fácil. Ele havia sido ouvido e compreendido, coisas que não sentia há muito tempo. Taeil supunha que contar aquela história sempre poderia fazer as pessoas se afastarem dele. Pessoas não gostavam de histórias tristes. Elas queriam contos de primeira vez em um hotel na Europa junto com o amor da sua vida. Não com primeiras vezes horríveis com o melhor amigo... 

Taeil também não pode contar para nenhum dos amigos dele na época porque todos eram amigos de Taeyong. O garoto era praticamente adorado e falava abertamente sobre homofobia e sexualização da homossexualidade. Como uma pessoa tão estudada nesses quesitos poderia ser tão obnóxia na cama com um parceiro? A conta não fechava. Lee Taeyong era perfeito. Moon Taeil era patético. 

“Não sei, pra mim você tá forçando agora...” Yuta provocou, fazendo Taeil revirar os olhos. 

“Idiota... Vai me falar do momento feliz da sua vida que acabou de acabar não?” O coreano perguntou, um sorriso nos lábios. Era incrível que ele havia confessado uma das suas experiências mais intimas e havia chorado, mas já tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Que tipo de efeitos Yuta tinha sobre ele exatamente?

Yuta deu de ombros, encarando a porta do bar, mas nenhum outro cliente apareceu para livrá-lo. “Ah, é meio idiota. Eu na verdade não estava vivendo a vida, eu só aprendi a escapar dela, como você e seus livros.”

“Como assim?”

Yuta parecia um tanto frustrado, mas trato era trato. “Eu fiquei colega de umas pessoas que frequentavam o bar. Eu não gostava deles de verdade. Eles me irritavam metade do tempo. Tinham umas concepções um tanto superficiais sobre a vida, enchendo meu saco. Eu nunca me senti confortável com eles e por isso sempre acabava que não sentia naquele momento que aquele fosse o melhor momento da minha vida. Mas aquele era o melhor momento.”

“Por quê?” Taeil franziu a testa. Yuta parecia sempre falar em enigmas e era preciso questioná-lo até compreender a cena por completo. O bartender era o videogame com mais fases que Taeil havia encontrado até o momento.

“Eu estava totalmente chapado metade do tempo.”

Os olhos de Taeil esbugalharam. Ele não tinha muito contato com drogas ou pessoas falando tão abertamente sobre. Ele havia imaginado que Yuta falava de festejar e bebidas, mas sentido que fosse maconha. “Quando você disse escapismo, não estava de brincadeira.”

“Não.”

“Acho que todos precisamos de nossos paraísos artificiais.”

O loiro suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos meio exasperado. “Um tanto frustrante que minha fonte de felicidade não foi uma pessoa ou um lugar, mas drogas né?” 

Aquele era o momento que Taeil via mais fragilidade em Yuta até o momento. Ele parecia decepcionado consigo mesmo, perdido, até confuso. O bartender olhava para Taeil como se ele talvez contivesse todas as respostas. Ele não havia demonstrado no começo, mas talvez Yuta estivesse tão perdido quanto Taeil e somente não compreendesse ainda. 

“Você deve criar sua fonte de felicidade.” Taeil respondeu, de forma simples.

 

“Você sabe o quão difícil isso é... Sua psicóloga que te falou isso?”

O ruivo deu de ombros. Sua psicóloga também falava em enigmas as vezes. Ela e Yuta seriam grandes amigos. “Ela deu a entender.” 

“Minha teoria sobre escapismo é que isso acontece mais do que as pessoas admitem. Às vezes me pergunto se pessoas que saem pra beber juntas algum dia se questionam se elas sairiam sóbrias. No fundo, elas têm medo da resposta.”

“Você é brutal com a verdade.”

“Não gosto de pessoas que mentem pra si mesmas. Como o Jae tentando se convencer que não é padrão pra se sentir bem consigo mesmo. Ou pessoas ignorando a própria hipocrisia. Você também foi bem brutal até agora, só usou palavras mais leves que eu. É mais autocritico do que crítico das pessoas.”

“Pare de me analisar, Yuta-ssi.”

“Desculpa, é um sistema de defesa automático. Tenho que ter certeza que conheço as pessoas que me cercam.” Yuta parou por um momento de falar. Ele não era de se expressar muito, mas quando se apertava o gatilho, seu sistema de respostas era infalível. O bartender parou para respirar por um momento e voltou suas atenções para Taeil “Desculpa se isso te deixou desconfortável... mais alguma coisa que a sua terapeuta te informou que te chateou?”

Taeil deu de ombros. Ele gostava bastante da sua psicóloga. Ela lhe dava questões para pensar sobre, mesmo que às vezes ele sentisse que saia das consultas mais destruído que havia entrado. No entanto, a medida que foi tendo mais sessões, compreendeu que certos prédios de sua mente não poderiam ser salvos. Existiam certas concepções em seu interior, certas construções, que provavelmente datavam desde seu entendimento como pessoa. No entanto, elas não poderiam permanecer em seu mapa emocional. Eram precisas certas picaretas e explosões para que pudesse se construir do zero. Sua psicanalista era como a engenheira civil do processo, mostrando os projetos mais importantes, no entanto quem mexia com os explosivos e martelos era o construtor. “Tem certas coisas que já são padrão praticamente. Ela sempre diz que espero mais das pessoas do que elas podem me dar e acabo me decepcionando. Eu deveria me contentar com o que a pessoa pode me dar, mas não consigo...”

“Ela tem alguém em mente quando diz isso?” Yuta questionou, interessado. Por um momento Taeil considerou que estivesse entretendo o bartender mais do que seria seguro. O estrago já estava feito de qualquer forma, não era possível que Taeil se humilhasse mais do que ao contar seu passado com Taeyong. 

“Geralmente meu pai.”

“Problemas com o papai, Taeilie?” Yuta provocou, voz carregada de ironia. 

“Cala a boca. Mas sim. Os piores.” Taeil se sentia muito emocionalmente cansado para entrar muito a fundo, então desconversou com uma piada. “É essa hora que Perfect do Simple Plan começa a tocar?”

Yuta não riu, observando Taeil atentamente. “Você adora rir dos seus próprios sentimentos.” Ele constatou, em um tom crítico.

Taeil deu de ombros. Ele estava acostumado a rir sozinho, mas detestava ser criticado, por isso tomou uma posição defensiva. “Se eu não me fazer rir, quem vai?”

“Uau, e eu me achava dramático e pessimista.” Yuta respondeu de forma sarcástica. 

“Sou otimista o bastante pra rir da minha própria miséria.” O ruivo retorquiu, irritado com Yuta de repente.

“Ás vezes parece que você não está se levando a sério.”

“Ninguém me leva a sério.” Taeil murmurou, cansado. Discutir com Yuta era um tanto frenético, como uma partida de pingue pongue, e ele já se sentia exausto com tantas respostas dadas em tão pouco tempo. Parecia que não se podiam cometer erros perto dele, seus grandes olhos sempre prontos para perceber qualquer tropeço ou gaguejo.

Yuta respirou por um momento antes de lançar um questionamento final. “Você não pode continuar culpando as outras pessoas por sentimentos internos.”

Taeil balançou a cabeça, começando a ficar irritado com aquele bartender que achava que sabia tudo sobre ele. Eles até tinham certa conexão, mas o que dava ele o direito de fazer críticas tão duras assim? “Mas no final é isso que tudo se resume, certo? Como as outras pessoas te tratam e te veem e você reage a isso, porque isso que define o que uma personalidade é.”

“Nem tudo é sobre personalidade.” Yuta rebateu, sabiamente, deixando Taeil exasperado. 

“Para se terem relações com laços profundos importa!”

O bartender finalmente perdeu sua calma e bateu no balcão com força. “Pode parar de teclar no mesmo assunto sem parar?!” 

Taeil bufou, jogando as mãos para o alto. “Ótimo, irritei meu amigo de meia hora, deve ser algum recorde pessoal.” Ele declarou, com um tom irônico de auto depreciação. 

“Para de fazer brincadeiras por um minuto e me ouve, por favor.” O loiro pediu, a voz mais baixa e contida. 

“O que você deseja falar?”

“Eu só quero dizer que suas ações podem mudar sua personalidade. Se mudando suas ações, você modifica sua personalidade, então você muda ela a todo momento.”

“Mas-“ Taeil balançou a cabeça, querendo retorquir, mas foi interrompido por Yuta novamente.

“Deixa eu falar. Reconhecer o problema já é uma grande coisa. O começo do processo. Uma pequena mudança. É um processo grande, Taeilie, mas sua personalidade é gigantesca. Ela foi moldada por anos e pode responder a todos os tipos de situações. Você entende a dimensão disso? Por isso, você tem que começar aos poucos, abocanhando parte delas e mudando suas ações. Vendo como você reage as coisas e como você sente que deveria responder, mas não de forma a prender seu verdadeiro eu dentro de si, mas de uma forma a questionar quem você é e procurar uma reforma. Dessa maneira, você pode lidar com o fato de não ter muitos amigos, não ter uma das melhores memórias quanto a sexo e de esperar muito das pessoas.”

Yuta parou de falar e olhou Taeil, aguardando que ele se pronunciasse. Taeil, entretanto, saboreava as palavras de Yuta aos poucos. Era difícil receber certas críticas e questionamentos ao seu modo de pensar ou como via o mundo. Taeil tinha uma certeza do que via que partia de anos de psicanálise e confinamento em seus pensamentos, ao ponto de às vezes se enfurecer com sua psicóloga se ela cavasse muito fundo em seu inconsciente. No entanto, Yuta havia percebido essa ferocidade e resolveu se aproximar de Taeil de outra forma, gentilmente explicando sua tese. Taeil ainda não tinha certeza se concordava com ela, mas fazia sentido em certo ponto. 

“Você sempre pensou assim ou...?” Ele inquiriu, franzindo a testa.

Yuta suspirou aliviado que Taeil não havia simplesmente o mandado ir a merda. “Posso dizer que falar contigo me deu uma pequena epifania. Tudo que falo não vale somente pra você, mas para mim também. Eu tenho toda essa questão de necessitar sentir uma certa superioridade quanto ao Jaehyun, mas isso é devido somente à minha insegurança. Eu deveria pensar nele como diferente, não buscar motivos para me sentir melhor... Só... sei lá, isso não importa agora. O que importa pra mim nesse momento é que você pare de pensar que é o fim do mundo. Você não merece pensar assim.”

Taeil ignorou a parte que falava sobre si. Falar sobre Yuta era muito mais interessante. “Você tem necessidade de se sentir superior ao Jaehyun porque ele se encaixa no padrão e você não. Ele é aceito. Eu entendo se sentir assim.”

“Essa não é a questão, Taeilie, mesmo você estando certo. A questão é você entender que só por você se relacionar de forma diferente, não significa que não consiga se relacionar.” Yuta disse, tentando encontrar os olhos de Taeil, mas o ruivo olhava para baixo, um tanto cabisbaixo.

“É só meio difícil quando as pessoas...”

Por uma segunda vez naquela tarde, Yuta tocou o queixo de Taeil para que ele levantasse a cabeça. Não era justo que uma pessoa como Taeil olhasse tanto para baixo quando ele deveria almejar os céus. “Não podemos mudar as pessoas, mas podemos escolher com quem nos relacionamos e como nos relacionamos com ela.”

“Você deve me achar patético.” Taeil resmungou, envergonhado, mas não olhando mais para baixo. 

Yuta sorria gentilmente. “Pelo contrário.” Taeil não respondeu, mas sua expressão facial deixava muito claro que não acreditava em uma palavra do que Yuta dizia naquele momento. O loiro decidiu se arriscar, pegando nas mãos de Taeil e apertando-as. Taeil era quente contra sua pele. “Se eu não fosse quem eu sou, mas o homem mais bonito, mais inteligente e melhor do mundo, e se eu fosse livre, neste exato minuto estaria de joelhos e pediria seu amor.” Novamente, o ruivo não soube o que responder à declaração, a boca aberta de surpresa. Palavras lhe faltavam em seu cérebro para tentar formular qualquer resposta. Ele só conseguia encarar os grandes olhos castanhos do bartender, totalmente maravilhado. 

Yuta riu levemente, relaxando a pressão nas mãos de Taeil, mas não as soltando. “A declaração te deixou tão espantado que não sabe de onde veio?”

Taeil franziu a testa. Yuta realmente era o maior enigma que Taeil já encontrara, até se comunicar com ele era diferente. 

“Pensava que gostava de Tolstoi.” O japonês comentou, um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Taeil permanecia confuso. Até que uma luz brilhou em sua mente e tudo fazia sentido.

“Essa é a declaração que o Pierre faz pra Natasha depois de ela quase se matar e procurar o perdão de Andrei.”

Yuta continuou sorrindo, mas esse sorriso continha um toque de orgulho. “Sim. Boa memória.”

Taeil permanecia confuso. Yuta se tornava um enigma maior a cada segundo. Um bartender loiro, japonês que casualmente lê literatura oitocentista russa e ouvia os desabafos desesperados de um homem solitário? De onde veio aquele homem? “Você leu Guerra e Paz?”

“Não. Mas eu estudo Teatro e o roteiro é um clássico.”

“Você-“

“Você nunca perguntou.”

Taeil encarou Yuta, segurando um sorriso. Ele se inclinou no balcão. Yuta também sorria, como se provocando Taeil, e se inclinou no balcão também. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Depois de tanto tempo conversando, era bom os dois só se encarando, ouvindo a respiração um do outro, naquele bar praticamente vazio. Só entender que o outro estava ali e que, após tantas confissões e segredos compartilhados, sua presença significava mais do que a de um atendente qualquer, um cliente aleatório ou até mesmo de conhecidos e maioria dos amigos. 

Sem saber, naquela tarde estressante, Taeil havia entrado em um bar qualquer. Aquela ação em si não havia mudado nada. No entanto, ao se abrir e permitir que o outro se abrisse para com ele, tudo havia criado um novo significado, um novo sentimento. Tão novos eram os significados que Yuta não ouvia as risadas nervosas de Taeil como antes e Taeil não observava os olhos esbugalhados de Yuta como simples curiosidade. 

Tudo era mais naquele momento e os dois estavam em transe, observando o outro sorrir, compartilhando uma piada silenciosa. Nenhum dos dois ousava se mover ou falar, portanto, ficaram ali, congelados no tempo. Taeil não gostaria que fosse diferente. Se ele pudesse construir seu próprio mundo de fantasia, ele começaria e terminaria naquele bar, discutindo questões existenciais com o Yuta. 

Ele queria entender o que o bartender achava da vida, se ele acreditava em aliens e se possuía algum tabu comportamental que ele aceitasse. Ele queria compreender como ele havia criado essa personalidade tão analista de tudo e todos, somente para se proteger, mas não se permitindo analisar-se sem ser por questionamentos de terceiros. Taeil aceitaria qualquer momento compartilhado com Yuta naquele momento, porque em uma tarde sem qualquer esperança para seu inconsciente, o bartender havia acendido uma luz. Quase que um incêndio, quando não tomou o devido cuidado com as palavras. No entanto, logo remediou seu comportamento e felizmente, queimou nenhum edifício construído. Somente iluminou algumas ruas apagadas dentro de Taeil. O ruivo desesperadamente esperava que tivesse feito o mesmo para Yuta. Talvez fosse importante perguntar. Quebrar o silencio por um bem maior. 

“Yuta, pode conversar enquanto não tem cliente, mas o bar está enchendo então para com o flerte.” Um homem de cabelos pretos ordenou, saindo da parte de funcionários do bar. Yuta e Taeil saíram de seu transe e se afastaram, largando as mãos um do outro. Taeil parecia envergonhado, mas Yuta ainda sorria de forma orgulhosa. 

“Tá bem, Dongyoung.” 

Antes que Yuta pudesse servir o público que chegava lentamente, Taeil segurou sua mão e tomou a decisão corajosa de chamar alguém em um encontro pela primeira vez: “Hm, você gostaria de sair comigo?”

“Com você? E fazer o que?” O bartender inquiriu, parecendo interessado na proposta. 

Taeil quase desviou os olhos, mas sabia que Yuta o faria encará-lo novamente, então permaneceu firme. “Não sei... Ver alguns filmes velhos que você deve gostar, ouvir eu reclamar de livros ou sei lá... Só aproveitar a companhia do outro.”

“Acho que a gente se abriu antes de começar a se relacionar, né?” 

“Começamos errado mesmo... Na teoria, estamos fadados a não ficar juntos.”

“Eu não gosto de teoria, prefiro ver na prática.” O loiro afirmou, tirando o celular de seu bolso e dando para Taeil. “Me dá seu número. Você tem cara de que se eu der meu número vai ficar com medo de estar me incomodando e nunca vai mandar mensagem.”

“Já me conhece tão bem assim?”

Yuta chegou mais perto de Taeil enquanto o ruivo digitava seu numero no celular. Quando Taeil olhou para cima, quase se assustou com a proximidade. “Taeilie, a gente acabou de desabafar nossos maiores traumas então acho que sim.”

**Author's Note:**

> escrevo nct social media aus e fics Taeil centric
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunskihyun)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonstaeiI)
> 
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)
> 
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
